Worst Double Date Ever
by pailyforeverstories
Summary: Emily and Paige go on a double date with Spencer and Toby! PAILY AND SPOBY STORY!


Worst Double Date Ever!

Spencer and Emily are at the Brew trying to come up with a plan for date nights with Toby and Paige.

Spencer: So Toby and I were thinking about having a double date with you and Paige

Emily: Yeah sure I'll talk Paige into it

Spencer: Talk Paige into it?

Emily: Well you know Paige doesn't exactly like you

Spencer: Well this is the perfect way to fix our friendship

Emily: I guess your right I'll talk with her

Spencer; Alright than it's a date

Minutes later at Paige's house Emily was trying to talk Paige into the double date

Emily: It's one date with them.

Paige: I'm not going I don't like Spencer she always tries to out win me in a conversation.

Emily: Paige, please can you do it for me it will mean a lot to me if you at least try to get along with Spencer.

Paige: Whose idea was this anyways?

Emily: Spencer she is trying to get along with you for me.

Paige: Fine I'll go but you'll owe me something afterwards

Emily: Fine but you have to on your best behavior tonight.

Paige: Promise.

Mean While Spencer Was Talking to Toby about the Plans for Tonight double date.

Spencer: I can't wait for tonight.

Toby: what's tonight?

Spencer: I forgot to ask you if you wanted to go on a double date with me, Emily, and Paige.

Toby: sure I'd love to go.

Spencer: Really.

Toby: sure why not spend more time with my beautiful girlfriend.

Spencer: I like the way that sounds you calling me your girlfriend.

Toby: you know what I'm in the mood for.

Spencer: what?

Toby: some spencer.

Spencer: id love too.

So spencer and toby made their way up stairs and got busy before they got ready for the double date.

MEANWHILE

Paige and Emily were getting ready for the double date. Out of the corner of her eye Paige noticed Emily starring at her getting dressed.

Paige: Em you do realize your starring?

Emily looks to the floor and blushes.

Emily: Sorry.

Paige: Em no need to apologize it's not anything you haven't seen before.

Emily: I love you did you know that?

Paige: Yes, and hurry up we're going to be late.

Emily finishes getting dressed then they were ready to go for the double date so they went to Paige's car and were on their way Le Sirene a new restaurant in town.

MEANWHILE

Spencer was getting ready for the double date when toby gets out the shower spencer in her underwear and bra hugs toby with his hair and one towel

Spencer: I can't wait for this date

Toby: I'll be back I have to call the restaurant to make sure it has something that I want

Spencer: okay ill just get ready

Toby goes to the bathroom and makes the call but to make sure his surprise for spencer was ready then put on his clothes on in the bathroom when he got out to see what spencer was wearing he was shocked she was wearing a tight gray dress with a sparkling belt that was thin with some flats that raped around the back of her foot she was were grey eye shadow with light pink lip stick she had on diamond shaped earrings that are silver and of course toby was surprised to see her in such a tight dress

Toby: wow

Spencer: Thanks are you ready

Toby: um... yeah

Spencer: Great

On the way to Le Sirene toby flirts with spencer they talk about their future and their past they could wait to have their first double date with Emily and Paige

Spencer, Toby, Emily, and Paige meant at the front of Le Sirene when they got there Emily and toby hugged happily and spencer and Paige shook hands they all could wait to have an "A" free day with their loved ones they all chatted out front and waited for the line to move up so they could go in it took long because people hadn't planned a day there and just wanted to go in when there was no room for unplanned guests

Emily: how are we going to get in we did plan (2 people in front of them)

Spencer: oh my gosh I never thought of that (1 person in front of them)

Toby: don't worry I knew you wanted a double date so I called a week before (right there)

Paige: but you didn't know we were coming

Toby: I just hoped you would

Toby: Hi I'm toby I planned a double date today

Man at the door: hold on let me see

Toby: okay

Man at the door: oh yes sr. toby please come in sorry for making you wait

Toby: that's fine come on ladies come in

They take their seats at their table. There was an awkward moment of silence until Toby spoke.

Toby: So Paige how's everything?

Paige: Everything is great.

Toby: What do you like to do for fun?

Paige: Mostly play Sims, Saints Row, and Mortal Combat.

Toby: I Love those games to but my favorite is Modern Warfare 3.

Paige: That's my favorite too.

Emily: Are we really going to sit here and talk about video games.

Paige: You 2 don't have to but we can.

Spencer: I think we should talk about something we all like.

Paige: What would you like to talk about then?

Spencer: Sports.

Paige: Do we have to talk about sports?

Spencer: Yes we do.

Paige: Since when were you the boss of everything I get to talk about.

Spencer: Since you decided to try and drown Emily.

Emily glares at Spencer. Emily sees Paige tense up she couldn't tell if Paige was upset or angry. Paige gets up from the table.

Paige: I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom, Em can you order my food for me if the waiter comes?

Emily: Sure do you want me to come with you?

Paige: No I'll be fine.

Paige leaves to go to the bathroom. When paige finally found the bathroom she saw a lady looking awfully suspicious. As the strange woman passed Paige looked into her purse for a second there was a gun as soon as Paige turned around to confront the woman she disappeared. Paige ran out of the bathroom back to the table.

Paige: We need to leave now.

Emily and Spencer: Why?

Paige: There is a lady with a hoodie in the restaurant that has a gun.

Toby: Let's leave then.

Before could even get to the door a gun shot went off. Everyone in the restaurant got down on the floor there were multiple people in black hoodies with guns making people give their money. Paige hears someone crying she turns to Emily there are to black hoodies standing by her telling her to give up her money Paige trying to be the hero gets up and speaks.

Paige: She doesn't have any money just leave her alone.

The second hoodie points the gun at Paige and fires 3 gun shots.

Emily: Paige!

Emily watches Paige fall to the floor and just bleed out on the carpet the two hoodies left and Emily ran over to Paige.

Emily: Spencer help me!

Spencer: Oh my god that's a lot of blood.

Emily: Just don't stand there help me, someone call 911.

Toby pulls out his phone to call an ambulance. Emily and Spencer do their best to help Paige. When the ambulance came Emily went with Paige. Spencer and toby would meet her there. After surgery Paige was fine and would be back in shape in 2 weeks. After waiting a long time Emily was finally allowed to go in Paige's room.

Paige: Hey.

Emily: Hey.

Paige: Are you mad at me?

Emily: No I just think you were trying to be a hero.

Paige: They were making you cry I had to do something.

Emily: I could have handled it

Paige: No you couldn't and if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself.

Emily: I am sorry for what spencer said to you at dinner earlier.

Paige: It's fine

Emily: Toby and spencer are outside a waiting for me so we an get home I'll come back when I have time.

Paige: Hold on Em can I tell you something?

Emily: Yeah.

Paige: Worst double date ever.

**Author's note: I did not purposely kill Paige It just happened I am a total paige lover I don't know why I do this with my stories I also really love paily all the spoby scenes are done by my sister I did all the paily scenes.**


End file.
